


Half Wolf, Half God, All Alpha

by Runesaint



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Have no idea what freeform means, M/M, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Past Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Past Percy/Reyna, True Alpha Percy, Werecoyote!Nico, Werewolf Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runesaint/pseuds/Runesaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson runs away after his mothers death. And is Bitten by Talia Hale. 3 years latter the Fire Happens and Percy Disappears. When he has a dream about his brother being alive in Beacon Hills, Percy Jackson returns home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Half Wolf, Half God, All Alpha

Perseus Jackson ran as fast as he could from the gigantic black hound with glowing red eyes that was chasing him, he had been running from what seemed like a year. He weaved though the trees of the forest he was in. He had cuts everywhere they where from the previous monsters that had chased him giant man bull thingy, then a gigantic one eyed person and a bunch of other monsters. He had left after his mother’s death he wasn’t going to say with smelly Gabe. He packed a small bag and ran now he was in a forest, he had no idea where he was he had no idea what the date was. The boy felt pain radiate though him as he felt something claw though his back. He scream as loud as he could. 

Talia Hale heard a scream she sprinted as fast as she could which was quite fast she found a young boy she saw random claw marks appear on him from an invisible. Her eyes turned red and she saw a gigantic hound as large as a truck with flame red eyes, she howled as loud as she could. The hound jumped at she rolled out of the way and slashed the hound she was surprised the hound didn’t bleed blood but rather it was a golden dust. The hound did a 180 smashing down a few trees and slashed at the Alpha. Talia dodge the giant claw and slashed the hounds throat and flipped onto the hound and drove all of her claws into it’s head with all her strength the the hound roared before it started crumpled in golden dust, the Alpha Werewolf flipped of the hound.

She went over to the young boy and saw multiple claws marks from the hound that blurred into one giant wound. The Boy lifted his head he processed the most beautiful pair of sea-green eyes. “Thank you.” he whisper in hoarse voice. She listen to his heartbeat he was fading quickly. “I can save you. If you want?” she asked. “Please.” the young boy begged. Her eyes turned red as her fangs she grabbed the child’s arm and bit down. She knew the bite would properly take a while to set in and in his current state the bite might not take. But they was no other way to save him by the time she got him to the closest hospital he would be dead. So imagine her surprise when the bite took straight away. “Well that was quick.” she said to herself. She picked the boy up and ran to her house. 

Talia walked into her house past her entire family and up to her room she slowly placed the boy on the bed. “Mom who’s that?” her thirteen year old son Derek asked. “The newest member of are pack.” she answered. “You gave him the bite?” her brother asked in a agnostic tone. “Yes.” She shot back her eyes flashing red to remained who the Alpha was. “Mother what happened?” asked her eldest child, sixteen year old Laura. “I was in the woods went I heard a scream. I run as fast I could and when I got there I found him laying on the ground, with claws marks appearing from some invisible creature I couldn’t see it with my normal eyes. When I used my wolf eyes I saw a gigantic big black hour the size of a truck with flaming red eyes. I roared at it and it charged at me I dodged and slashed it but it didn’t bleed blood.” The Hale Pack just looked at each other. “If it bleed blood what did it bleed?” Derek asked. 

“It was this golden dust. Then it did a U-Turn and slashed it’s throat and then flipped on top of it and crashed it’s head. And as I flipped of it it crumpled into the golden dust that it bleed. Then I went over to the boy. He thanked me in hoarse voice, then I offered to save him. HE said yes and I bit him.” The pack nodded not all where happy but you don’t argue with the Alpha. “But the strangest thing happen right after I bit him.” she said. “What’s stranger then a gigantic hound with flame red eyes?” Laura asked sarcastically. “The bite instantly and I mean instantly. The moment I bite him his back heal faster then anything I’ve seen.” The pack looked at the young boy with interest. Talia got up. “Laura, Derek watch him.“ Talia ordered and they knew not to argue she wasn’t asking as there mother, she was asking as there Alpha. “I’ll be back as soon as possible. I’ve got a druid to see.” Talia said as she ran out of the house. 

She walked into the Animal Clinic. “Alan” she called. The druid walked out from the back of the clinic. “Talia what can I do for you?” he asked. “I need to know about a creature.” she said. “Describe it.” he said. “It was a SUV sized black hound with flaming red eyes. I couldn’t see it with my human eyes, but I could with my wolf ones.” She said. Deaton opened the front panel. Talia followed him into the surgery room. “Well it could be a hellhound. or some kind of black dog. How do you come across the creature it’s not like you just happen to use your eyes and saw it.” Talia told Deaton the story. “Probably a hellhound. As for the child I never known a wolf bite to take so quickly. Especially to one so weak. He must have incredibly strong will.” he said. “”If you want when the child wakes up I can check on him, though I’m not a human doctor.” he offered Talia. “That will be most appreciating.” The Alpha said. 

Percy awoke with a groan and pain in his back. “Hey kid it’s ok.” he heard a male voice speak. Percy open his eyes to see a a boy and a girl with brown eyes and hair looking at him with concern. “W..Who are you?” he asked timid. Laura sent a polite smile towards young Percy. “I’m Laura Hale.” She said introducing herself. “I’m Derek Hale. I’m Laura’s younger brother.” he introduce himself. “Can you tell as your name?” Derek asked lightly. “Percy.” he said. “Nice to meet you Percy.” Laura said. Derek nodded in agreement. “You look like the woman who saved me from the big hound.” Percy said. “That was our mother, Talia.” Laura answered the unasked question. “She said she could save me. I don’t remember much, but I think she bit my arm. I think it help though.” Percy spoke mostly to himself. “Yes mum bit you. To save you.” Derek said. “You see Percy. Laura. myself, our mother and most of are family are werewolves.” As Derek said the last word his eyes glowed yellow. Percy’s eyes went wide in as he backed up into the wall and curled himself into a ball. 

“Please don’t hurt me.” he begged. “Percy where not going to hurt you.” Laura said. “The other monsters did.” Percy said. “Percy yes some of our kind can be monsters but I promise you. This pack isn’t. Especially to other pack members. Our mother saved you, she turned you. That makes you pack.” Derek said. “”I’m a monster?” Percy asked. “Do you feel like a monster?” Laura asked. “No.” the young boy answered. “I feel the same as ever.” he said. “Then your not a monster, your just Percy. The newest member of our family.” Derek said as he sat next to the boy. Percy threw himself on Derek hugging him. Derek hugged him back. “”Thank you.” Percy whispered. “”I haven’t had a family since my Mummy died.” he whispered. “Now you have as.” Derek said. A young girl seven year old come running into the room. She saw Percy and Derek hugging. “Derek I want a hug too.” she said. “Then get up here.” Derek said waving his hand. Cora combed upped next to Derek. “Percy this is Laura’s and my little sister, Cora. Core this is Percy, he’s a new member of the pack.” Derek introduce the two young kids to each other. “Hi.” Cora said with the normal cheerfulness of a seven year old. “Hi.” he replied. 

Talia walked into her room and saw Laura standing to the side smiling at her bed. Derek was in the middle hugging his Cora and the mysterious young boy. “Well this is sweet.” She said. Derek went red and looked away. “Hi Mummy.” Cora said waving. “Hi Sweetheart.” she said. She turned to the young boy. “”I’m Talia Hale and you are?” she asked. “Percy Jackson, well Perseus Jackson is my actual name. But you can call me Percy.” Percy said. “It’s nice to meet you Percy.” She said sitting at the end of her bed. “So Derek said that you guys are werewolves. But he said you good werewolves. He also said I was family now is that true?” he asked. “Yes we are werewolves, yes we are good werewolves we don’t go around attacking people. Yes you are pack. Percy were are your parents?” Percy started crying. “M…Mum…Mummy is dead.” he cried. “I sorry Percy. Want about your father?” Percy just shrugged. “I never meet him. Mummy said he was lost at sea. Then she married Smelly Gabe, but I don’t like him he hit me when Mummy wasn’t around.” Percy whispered. “”No one is going to hit you here Percy.” she said. “So I can stay? I feel safe here.” Percy asked, then said. “Yes.” Talia answered. “Yea” Percy exclaimed and threw himself at Talia hugging her, she hugged him back. “Thank you.” he whispered. “”Your Welcome.” she said.


	2. Prologue pt. 2

Control Part 1: Wounds of an Alpha.   
Percy went to punch Derek who simply sidestep the nine year olds attempt. Derek just smirked and said. "You missed." Percy growled at him. Derek just continued smirking at him. "The puppy growls. That's adorable." he teased his new family member. Percy's eyes glowed yellow and he well wolfed out. Percy slashed wildly out Derek who grab his arms and held them there with little effort. "Percy." he said. The newly turned wolf just kept tying to break free from the born werewolf's grip. Then the nine year old, bit him. Derek grip loosen enough for Percy to slash Derek with three wild slashes and nearly a fourth before he's arms where grabbed. 

Percy looked up to see Talia looking at him with a kind expression. "Percy." she said softly. "I know your in there. You control the wolf. Don't let it control you." she said. Percy just continued struggling against the superior power of the Alpha, letting out growls every few seconds. Derek looked at his wounds they where still healing, they should have healed by now. It was taking longer then it should, also like he was scratch by a Alpha. The born wolf watched his mother and Percy, as he continued to struggled. The newest member of the pack was weird, Derek had no idea if it was good or bad. The bite took instantly and the wounds Percy had caused were taking longer to heal, like a Alpha's. He liked the kid he reminded him somewhat of himself at the age. Derek had some control of his wolf, just not on the full moon. He continued to watch his mother and Percy. 

Talia just continue to held Percy's arms. Her eyes flickered to her son who should have healed by now, he was healing slowly like he was hurt by an Alpha. Interesting, Percy was proving to be a unique wolf. She knelt down so she was at eye level with Percy and her eyes glow bright red. Her red eyes and Percy's yellow eyes met. She remembered when she talked to Percy after he awakened after she bite him. When he mention his mother he became sad, not surprising, he told her about her, the why see described her was inspirational she hoped her children would describe her like Percy described his mother. Maybe that was the key for Percy to control. "Percy think about your mother." she said. Percy shook his head wildly. "No." he growled. So he was close to being able to control the wolf, well a little at least. "Percy think about her." she said again. "Noooo!" he growled. "I don't she would want for you to seriously hurt someone like this, what if you killed someone. Percy think about her, think about the good times you had with her." Talia spoke softly. 

Percy closed his eyes. His mind was filled with the good times with his mother, when he saw her and she smelled liked candy, well they went the pool, how she was always so proud of him no matter how bad he did at school, he just couldn't read what was on the page. But his happiest memories were of Montauk. His mother always seemed to grow younger when they where there the place she met his father. He remembered a glowing smile. Then a voice appeared in his mind, "I'm sorry Percy for not being there for you. But you can control this my son. I'm so proud of you." a male voice said. Percy heard his heart beat go down, he felt his claws, fangs and facial hair go away. He felt Talia let go of his arms. He open his eyes and his normal vibrant sea-green eyes looked straight in her bright red ones. Talia's red eyes disappeared and turned brown. She smiled at him. "Well done, I'm proud of you." she said. 

Percy smiled at her, before his eyes flickered to Derek, and a horrified expression appeared on his face. "Derek!" he exclaimed, then he ran over to him. Tears where in the young boy's eyes as he looked at the teenager. "I'm ok Percy." Derek said. "My pride's a bit wounded." he said. "No pun intended." he added with a smile chuckled, his mother shook her head at the pun and Percy just stared at him in confusion. Derek looked at his wounds there where healed. Pulled of his shirt to show Percy he was fine. "See no wounds." he said. Percy poked the places where the blood was. "Wow." he said in a amazed tone. "It's just like I was when I awoke after being attack by the huge black doggy with eyes of fire." Percy said. Talia looked confused, Percy could see the hellhound, when he wasn't a werewolf. Also even as a werewolf he didn't smell like one, he still smelled like the sea on a warm summers day. She would have to see Deaton again. 

What is Percy? Part 1

Talia Hale stood in the back of the animal clinic with Deaton. “”So Percy saw the hellhound with his normal eyes, before he became a werewolf, and the wounds he did to Derek took longer to heal like an Alpha’s.” Deaton said repeating what Talia told him out loud. “Yes.” Deaton stood there in thought he had been thinking about this a lot actually. 

Percy was an interesting boy, kind and happy. He turned instantly, he could see the hound and the wounds he caused where like an Alpha’s. He had seen a lot in his life, but he could safely say he had no idea what Percy was, well before he became a werewolf. He would probably be a hybrid of some kind now.Werewolf and whatever he was, he would have to do research. Deaton turned to Talia. “I sorry at the moment I don’t know.” He admitted. The Alpha sighed. “It’s ok.” she said. She walked out of the clinic and looked up at the moonless night sky, wondering one thing. What was Perseus Jackson? Was the only thought in her head. 

Control Part 2: The Water Wolf. 

Ten year old Percy Jackson felt the steel chains around his waist. Derek was too his right and the moon wouldn’t start to effect Cora until she was nine. There where in a abbadon distillery. Percy and Derek where chained up as it was the night of the full moon. Percy could still smell the fresh rain smell as it had been raining all day. There was water around them Percy and Derek were chained in the only dry area. Talia and Laura watched as the two wolfed out as the moon rose. 

They thrust against there chains, The two older wolves tried to help the other two control there wolf. When Percy pulled with all his might and howled, the water flew at the female wolves faster then they could dodge, and Percy ripped his chains of the walls. The youngest wolf charged at the exit but when his foot touch the water, he stopped. His fangs, claws and facial hair disappeared and his eyes turned back too they normal sea-green. 

He smiled, and jumped up all excited. “I did it.” The second Percy feet left the water he felt himself start to turn. When he touched the water, he felt in control. “Percy I so proud of you.” Talia said as Laura just nodded in agreement. “It’s the water.” he whispered. “What do you mean it’s the water?” Laura asked. “Before I touched the water, I just felt no control over the wolf, when I touch the water I felt complete control. When I jumped, I left the waterI felt the wolf start to take control. When I touch the water I’m in control, when I’m not it’s the wolf.” Percy said. 

Laura and Talia just looked in shook as Derek continued to try to break the chains. How did coming into contact with water give Percy complete control over the wolf side of himself. Percy walked over to Derek and he kept one foot in the water as he step forward and touched Derek. Derek changed back. “Is it over?” he asked. Talia and Laura just stood at Percy in shock. Then Derek noticed the light of the full moon. “I’m in control.” he said happily. 

Then he saw Percy hand on his shoulder, and shrugged in of then he wolfed out and tried to scratch Percy who jumped backwards and landed on his butt. He flipped back up, but his pants didn’t fell wet. He touch the back of his pants to find out there where indeed dry. “Cool.” Percy said in a amazed tone. Talia and Laura could just continued to be surprised. Percy just smiled at them. Talia shook her head, she had to see Deaton again. 

Percy’s Half What? Part 2 

Alan Deaton placed a book in front of Talia. The Title read. Legend and Myths of Ancient Greece. There where pieces of paper sticking out of the book. Talia raised her eyebrows. “What does ancient Greece have to do with this?“ Talia asked. Deaton flipped to the first paper mark. It was Lycaon. “Werewolves where created by the king of the gods, Zeus when Lycaon tried to feed him human fresh.” Deaton said. “Yeah I know.” Talia said. He turned to the next bookmarked page. “Hellhounds are servants of the god of the Underworld, Hades.” Deaton said as he turned to the next page. “Now according to this, there is a divine force that was created long before the gods, known as the Mist. The Mist was a barrier that prevented humans from seeing the monsters of divine natural.” Deaton explained this page. Then he turned to the second last bookmarked page. “Poseidon was the God of the Sea, Storms and Earthquakes.” Deaton said. “Also the father of horses.“ The druid added. What does all this have to do with Percy?” Talia asked. Deaton turned to the last bookmarked page. 

It read: Demigods, mortal children of the Gods. “In ancient times Hades, Zeus and Poseidon. Well mostly Zeus and Hades, where always trying to kill each others demigod children. I think Percy is a demigod, I think the reason Percy’s bite took so quick is because he was only half human, so it didn’t have to infect so much, his scratches do more damage because of the godly essence in him. Percy coming into contact with water gave him perfect control of the wolf, he manipulated the water when he was in the wolf form he was angry, when he touch Derek while touching the water he helped Derek control his wolf, when he fell over his pant where dry. All this points to if Percy is a what I think, then I believe the reason Percy has never met his father is because his Father is Poseidon. Percy Jackson is a a new kind of hybrid, Not a normal demigod, which is half human, half god, But Percy is half wolf, half god.” Deaton said and well Talia just looked at Deaton in complete and utter shock. 

After all it’s not every day that you learn the child you save is well half god. “So you think Percy’s half god?” she asked still in shock trying to clarify. “Yes, also there’s something else.” Deaton said. “What?” Talia asked, what more could Deaton possibly have to tell her. “Well if Percy is half god, then his godly powers will keep growing being able to eventually create storms like fully fledge F4-type hurricanes and Earthquakes that are very high up on the Richter Scale.” 

Talia was shocked at the potential power that her newest family member had. “Percy’s godly essence might also affect his wolf powers, he will probably be stronger and faster then a normal wolf, plus he heals faster and his scratches are like an Alpha’s. That’s as a beta, I can’t imagine the power he would have as a Alpha or the power he would have if he became a true Alpha.” Deaton explained. Talia nodded she had seen Percy powers as a beta, if he became an Alpha he would definitely be exceptionally powerful, but if he was a true Alpha, Talia had no idea what to think about that, she had no ice how powerful true Alpha’s were. “Also the book says that Monster hunt find demigods by there scent and telling someone there a demigod strengthens their scent.”

Deaton picked up the book. “Talia.” Deaton said in very serious tone looking her straight in the eyes. “Percy will most likely be the most powerful werewolf we will ever see. He may even be the most powerful werewolf to ever exist.” Deaton said his tone was very serious. As it should be. “Percy could be the greatest werewolf or he could be the darkest werewolf.” 

 

The Fire 

Twelve year old Percy Jackson rushed around trying to find his hoodie. Percy and his friend Grover, who smelled like goat for some reason, where going to the cinema, they where seeing something Percy wanted to see the new star wars movie, Episode III, Revenge of the Sith, but it was sold out. He blame Laura for showing him the others. He watched the original trilogy and episodes I and II in a row. He only moved to change the movie over. It was Laura’s fault he was addicted to them. 

Percy ran though the entire house until he was hit in the face with his black hoodie. “Looking for that?” Derek asked, rhetorically. “Yeah, thanks.” Percy thanked him as he threw it up and down the stairs to where Laura was waiting. 

“Ready to go?” His elder sister asked him, he nodded. Over the last three years Percy had come to view Laura as an older sister-esque figure, she was fun to be around, she also gave Percy his favourite birthday present. It was a coin with a triskelion, One of the legs was green, another was yellow and the last was red. Laura had said it represented his past, present and future. The Green represented when he was human, his past. The yellow represented his present as a beta wolf and the red represented his future, one where he was an Alpha of his own pack. The coin was currently in his pocket, as he took it everywhere. 

Derek, he was his older brother, and his best friend. Though he didn’t like his current “Girlfriend.” Kate Argent something about her rubbed Percy the wrong way. Derek first girlfriend, Paige now Percy liked her. She wasn’t a bloody bitch like Kate. Of course he wouldn’t say that out loud for fear of the scolding Talia and Laura would give him. 

Talia was a mothering figure, she was kind, and fair, but strict and unyielding. But he liked her, she was a fantastic Alpha and mentor. He really didn’t like her brother though. Peter Hale gave Percy the heebie-jeebies’ like no one else, he was a manipulative bastard, and Percy refused to be around him more then he had to be. 

Then there was Cora, who Percy liked. But Cora kind of seem to have a bit of crush on him, as she blushed whenever he spoke to her. Percy would call Cora a friend and a pack mate, but he wouldn’t call her a sister, as he didn’t really talk to her. Cora wasn’t like normal eleven year old girls, she was the type to care about dolls or what she looked like. She was the kind who would start a mud fight, and would “win” it. Of course no one actually won and then Talia would go all Alpha on there ease as Percy and Derek referred to it. This happen a lot in winter when in rained. For some reason Cora always threw the first fist of mud at him. Percy smiled at the thought of the youngest Hale. 

“What’s on your mind, Percy?” the eldest of Talia Hale’s children asked him. Percy looked at her. “Nothing just wandering why Cora always throws the first mudball at me.” He said. Laura just nodded. “She has a crush on you.” Laura answered like it was obvious. Percy head snapped around so fast his neck cracked, and his eyes where wide. “What?” he shrieked in a high pitch tone. Which caused Laura to laugh. “Well I thought you knew.” Laura said. Percy just continued to look at Laura in shock. It was on thing to think you brother’s sister had a crush on you, it was another to know it’s true. 

Percy just shook his head to get over the shock. “I thought she might, I didn’t actually know.” he said. Percy just shock his head, yeah it was definitely weird. Weirder then the fact the Percy didn’t get wet from water, except the shower except when he wanted to. Percy was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice there had pulled up to the cinema, until Laura shook him. “What?” he asked in a daze voice. “Cinema.” she said. “Oh.” Percy said shocked they where already here. “Thanks.” he said as he exited the vehicle. He waved bye as Laura drove of not knowing it would be the last time he saw his sister. 

Percy smelled goat in the cinema. Percy always found it weird that Grover smelled like goat, in fact p Percy wanted to eat him when there first meet. What he loved goat meat. Grover was weird in Percy opinion, he had problems with his legs and walked funny. He had a note excusing him from P.E for the rest of his life. But he could really run when it was enchilada day. They met when Percy broke multiple arms and all the noses of a group of people bullying him. Talia gave him a stern talking to that day, then later he got one from Laura. Derek just laughed and said good job. Grover was a very easy mark for bully’s he was scrawny, and cried when he got frustrated which was often. Percy was also pretty sure he had been held back because he had acne and was starting to grow a bread. 

Percy entered the theatre and saw Grover he was kind of easy to spot… and smell. ”Percy.“ Grover waved at him. “Hey G-man.” The werewolf responded. “Here’s your ticket.” He said handing it to Percy, who didn’t even look at it. 

Percy will admit he fell asleep in the theatre. One minute Percy was dreaming of his mother and Montauk. Then he was at his house, he saw his family eating dinner, then the house went up in flame. He could hear his family screaming in pain and he could do nothing about it, the everything went black and he awoke with a roar. Everyone on the cinema was staring at him, but Percy didn’t care there was something about that dream that was different then normal. He had to check on his family. He jumped on to his sat and flipped into the aisle. And was off like a rocket. Percy felt his eyes grow as he sprinted as fast as he could. 

He stop when he saw smoke in the sky coming from the direction of his house. “No.” he whispered. He the took of faster then he ever ran before. When the Demigod arrived he saw the last of the fire be put out. He drop to his knees and closed his eyes as tight as he could to try and stop his tears for falling it didm’t help. As tears still flowed out like Niagara Falls, Percy looked up and saw the full moon like it was mocking him. He felt himself shift and Percy let out the loudest roar he had ever done, and the loudest he had ever heard, not that Hale wolves roared that much, Talia just normally flashed her eyes. Percy felt the ground underneath him shake with fury, then his vision went blurry and he fainted.


	3. Dream

Percy Jackson-Hale hated dreams, because most of his, well the ones he remembers. Were prophetic, well clairvoyant technically. The Werewolf Demigod just wished he could go one month without one. And this dream put him in the second last place he wanted to be, his old house. The house filled with memories of a family, a complete family. A older brother who was his best friend, an older sister who was very fun and good at giving advice, the younger sister who annoyed him to no end and the mothering figure who guided and protected everything, and even the creepy uncle. 

A family destroyed by a sociopath and fire. Besides himself none of the Hale Pack had lived, he was the last member of the pack, well not the last there was Nico. But he was the last of Talia’s pack. The moon was full in the starless night sky. 

Percy looked at the two males in front of him. One was tall, taller then Jason. He hair was black and his eyes where brown, he was in his twenties. He remained Percy of someone he just couldn’t put his finger. The other was a teenager about Nico’s age. His hair was brown, so where his eyes. It was easy to tell both of them where werewolves. 

The older one turned and then an arrow pierced his shoulder. Then another one pierced his leg. He pulled broke them and run/hobbled over to the under wolf and grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him. The older one fell to the group and pushed the younger one. “Scott go.” he yelled. 

Scott crawled backwards, as a teenager with a bow and arrows walked up to him. She was pretty, with brown hair and eyes. Did everyone in this dream have brown eyes? “Allison I can explain.” Scott said. “Stop lying. For once stop lying.” She said. Oh, no teenage drama. he really did not want to deal with teenage drama in a dream. 

“I was going to tell you the truth at the formal.” Scott Said. Percy was so glad he didn’t have to go to formals. Because he may be a werewolf, but he could not dance. Or shot a bow. “I was going to tell you everything. Because everything I said, everything that I did…” Allison interrupted him. “Was” to protect me.” That kid obviously does not watch TV that never works out and Percy hadn’t watch TV in years. “Yes.” The wolf said. “I don’t believe you.” The huntress said. Well this is like a clique of TV in real life. If he wanted to see this he would go watch a movie at the cinema. 

“Thank God. Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself.” a woman said as she walked out of the forest. Percy saw red, Kate Argent. Percy had fought gods, titans, giants, protogenoi and monsters, but the worst of all the monster in the world was right in front of him and he couldn’t do nothing. This woman had taken his family, and he wanted nothing more, in the world, then to send her to Tartarus. 

OF course seeing Kate made him realised who the older wolf was, Derek Hale. His older brother was alive, didn’t make Percy want to kill Kate any less. He would gliding give up his status just for her to die. Hades, I know I’m not your favourite demigod, but please kill her. 

“You… You said we were just gonna catch them?” Well Kate lied, I’m shocked. “We did that. Now we’re going to kill them.” Oh Hades no. Morpheus, let me wake up this second, I’m going to rip the bitch to pieces and then Hades is going to send her to Tartarus! Then she fired a shoot, right at Derek’s chest and he went down. And time seemed to slow, like he was in the presence of Kronos. 

Percy fell to his knee’s it wasn’t possible. He just found out his brother was alive then he lost him again. Percy feel to his knee’s. “I swear on the River Styx, Kate Argent will die.” Thunder in the dream sky rumbled. He felt tears start to pour down his face and he missed a bunch of what was happening in the dream. 

Next thing Percy knew he was in the house. And Kate was being heard by…. Peter? So another member of his family was alive. Why he was happy that another member of his family loved. Did it have to be Peter? Across from them was Allison. “She is beautiful, Kate.” Peter spoke. “”She looks like you. Probably not as damage.” Gaea and Kronos weren’t as damage as Kate. “So I’m going to give you a chance to save her.” Well he is lying. I’ve always been able to tell when Peter was lying or bending the truth, most of the time anyway. Mostly because it was most of the time. “Apologize. Say that your sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years.” Peter seemed emotional, Percy wasn’t sure if he was faking it or not. He was leaning towards not faking. “Say it. And I’ll let her live.” he said. “I’m sorry.” She she in a soft voice. “LYING BITCH.” Percy yelled. 

Then Peter slashed out her throat. Now normally Percy would be against this. But for what she did to him and his family. He didn’t care. Allison screamed. “I don’t know about you Allison, but that apology didn’t sound very sincere.” There was a creepy look on Peter’s face. That why he was the creepy uncle. 

Peter stepped towards the huntress, when a growl come form beside her. Percy saw Scott, then like Allison he turned to the opposite direction and saw Derek. Percy smiled, his brother was live for now. “Run.” Scott said and Allison ran. Well the was, well Peter kicked there ass. There was no other way to described it they got there ass kicked. As much as Percy loved his brother. Two Beta’s or Omega’s Percy was sure what they where. Versus an Alpha, with the exception of a Shifter/god hybrid like himself or Nico, the Alpha was much to strong to take in a direct match. Actually Percy didn’t even know if Nico could become an Alpha, every Alpha he had heard off was a werewolf. 

At the end of the fight something weird was starting to happen to Peter’s face. It was like something you would see in a werewolf movie. Then Peter change into, something Percy thought wasn’t possible.With the exception of Lycaon, Percy had never heard of someone becoming a wolfman. Werewolf could gain fangs, claws and hair if male. On the full moon they wolfed out, or well if female also on there period it wasn’t a fun time. Worst then the full moon, Lupa’s words. Or they could turn into the animal, Percy could became a wolf, Lupa taught him and Nico how. Well Nico became a Coyote, but same principal. And like Lycaon, Peter was UGLY. Capital letters. 

Scott went flying though the window Peter followed him. And Percy well he teleported outside. Percy couldn't teleport in real life, but he was dreaming so it was his mind. Percy saw Scott flip of Peter, with made the demigod smirk, not bad. Then a car pulled up, a Porsche. Really who in there right mind drives a Porsche in the forest, that’s untactical, yes Percy was aware that wasn’t actually a word. Two teenagers got out and one of them who had yes brown eyes, threw a vial, like a chemistry vial at Peter. 

Can you guess what happen. He caught it. “Oh, damn.” The teenager said sounding disappointed. Or well trying to, he did a good job of it. “Allison.” Scott called out and tossed her, the bow. She caught and did some weird crap. Don’t ask Percy about bows. No sane person is in the same state when Percy has a bow. Peter growled and heard up the arm with the vial, about to throw it but Allison let loose a shoot and the vial exploded engulfing Peter’s arm in fire. Engulfing, Percy had been spending to much time with Annabeth, she was his best friend. Because for Nico, Grover and Derek now that Percy knew he was alive. 

Now Percy was not happy about that ,the guy had all ready been in a fire, and that made him insane, well more insane. And you tying to much him more insane. Talk about emotional damage. Though Percy would admit, he looked pretty badass with his arm engulfed in flame. The the other teenager by the car threw another vial. And Peter’s entire body became engulfed in flame. Peter roared, can’t blame the guy. If you haven’t been lit on fire it hurts, except if you’re a cyclops or Leo. 

Peter went to charge Allison. “No.” Scott exclaimed and kicked Peter in the face. Peter stumbled and fell on to all fours and then got back up as the flames disappeared and fell to his knees as he returned to human. Percy has seen some crap, but as must of his enemy’s where soulless they disappear when he killed them. That’s also what allowed Percy to continue to be a True Alpha. Monster, gods, titans, immortals in general as they didn’t have soul’s couldn’t die. Immortals could fade, but Percy was pretty sure with the exception of Pan, whatever any of the immortals he represented where not in any danger, though he wished war was. 

Peter fell down to the ground. Peter looked gross, Percy wasn’t even going to try to described it. Percy just looked at what was left of Peter. He was sad, why he didn’t like Peter. No one except Kate, deserved that, also Kronos and Gaea, plus Polybotes. Percy looked at Scott and Allison, he wanted to kick there ass. They have just set someone ablaze and they where kissing. Scott transformed human during the kiss. Percy just shook his head, she was his anchor. Bad idea. 

In that words of Talia Hale. “Never make a Person your anchor. Use a memory of a person, but never use a person. Especially your girlfriend, or boyfriend. Relationships can change how you feel about people can change. Because you could think you have an anchor, then full moon comes around and you walk up covered in blood.” 

Percy used is memories of him and his mother at Montauk to control the wolf. Nico used his sister’s memory. 

“Why’d you do that?” Scott asked. Because she loves you. Still a bad idea to have a person as your anchor. “Because I love you.” She said. I told you, still a bad idea. Percy heard someone behind him, Chris Argent. Percy knew Chris was a good man, he followed his family’s code. When Percy turned around he saw Derek walking towards Peter. He stood over him. 

Then knelt down. Scott move towards Derek. “Wait.” he called. “You said the cure comes from the one who bit you.” LOL. And Percy did indeed laugh out loud. Cure, there was no cure for lycanthropy. The only way was if an Immortal cured you, though Artemis is more likely to shoot you, 

“Derek, if you do this, I’m dead.” What’s he talking about, He has hunted a human. The hunter’s code. We hunt those who hunt us. “Her father, her family… What am I supposed to do?” Get a new girlfriend, ones whose family doesn't want to shoot a bullet or arrow though you head. That’s my suggestion. “You’ve already decided.” Peter spoke and he looked terrified. Though it was true, Derek had already decided. “I can smell it on you.” Peter said angry as his eyes turned red. Derek raised his claws. “Wait No, no! Don’t” Scott called but it was, too late. As Derek slashed Peter’s throat killing him. Allison turned away. 

Really you can burn a man alive, and inflict pain worst then death. But you can’t handle death. She is not going to make a good huntress. Percy saw the teenager who lit Peter ablaze fully look, happy that Derek killed Peter. Percy instantly did not like that guy. Derek turned to group. His eyes turned red. “I’m the Alpha now.” He said in a deep voice. He then turned to look where my dream-self was standing. The was shock on his face. Could he see me? 

I didn’t get to find out, as I was shaken awake. Before I even open my eyes I knew it was Nico, who was shaking me awaken. 1. I know no other person who smells like death, it’s actually not as bad as you think. 2. I’m his Alpha so I kind of have this six sent about him 3. Nico is a werecoyote so he set’s of the demigod sense of monster and 4. Nico’s hands are incredibly soft, I don’t think even Aphrodite has hands that soft. 

“What’s up, Death Boy?” the son of Poseidon asked. “You where growling in your sleep. I’ve been tying to wake you up for like ten minutes.” Nico said. Nico stood up as Percy sat up. “I had a dream.” Percy said. Nico gave him a “really” look. “Really I would never have guessed.” Nico said, the sarcasm oozed out of his voice. Percy just ran his hands though his hair. “Sarcasm does not suit you Nico.” Nico nodded, Percy was right, Sarcasm wasn’t really his thing. 

“What was the dream about?” Nico asked. “It’s still night right?” Nico nodded. “Yeah.” Percy threw himself out of bed. He walked to the window. Percy looked up at the moon. But the moon was hidden by the clouds. Percy wasn’t sure if what he was dreaming was happening concurrent as he was asleep or if it would happen in the future. 

“Hey Nico can you do me a favour?” The son of Hades looked at his Alpha. “Sure. What is it?” I need you to check if my brother is alive?” Nico raised his eyebrows at Percy favour. Brother? As far as Nico knew Percy was the only child of Poseidon/Neptune to exist since WWII. “You have a brother?” Nico asked. “Yeah. He’s name is Derek Hale, he would be 22. He’s Talia’s son.” Percy said. 

“Talia’s the werewolf that bit you right?” Nico asked, since Percy didn’t talk about his past much. Nico only knew. Percy mother, Sally was killed. Then Percy ran from his step father, and was chased by a lot of monsters. A few months after he ran away Percy, Was attacked by a Hellhound in California, so Percy had been chased by and escape monster across the entire country. How a Demigod as powerful as Percy avoided being eaten Nico did not know. Percy was attacked by a hellhound, the hellhound was killed by an Alpha, who bit Percy and saved his life. Then she along with the rest of her pack was killed. ‘Yeah Talia was the wolf that bit me.“ Percy answered as he sat back down on the bed. 

“I check tomorrow, I need more sleep.” Nico said as he yawned. “Thanks.” Percy said as Nico walked to the door of the Poseidon Cabin. “Get some sleep Seaweed Brain.” Nico said as he shut the door. Percy was tired the demigod knew he was but he had too much on his mind to sleep right now. 

Thousand of Miles away sitting at the top of a set of stairs. In deep thought was a new Alpha, Derek Hale. The Alpha thought for sure he was going insane. He was sure Percy had died in the fire, sure they never found his body, but they never found Cora’s either. But he would have sworn he saw, what would be a eighteen year old Perseus Jackson. After all no one else Derek had ever met had eyes the colour of the sea. Was it possible. Had his little brother survive the fire? He would try to find out tomorrow. Derek Hale was hopeful for the first time in years.


	4. Arrival

Chapter 2

Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo appeared from the shadows. The place they where in was apparently something called a safe house. The safe house was of modest size, it was about the size of the big house. Percy threw his bags on the couch and was out of there. He had a brother to find. 

Apparently after Zeus turned Thalia into a tree and created the magical border around camp. Hecate had experimented with the idea of safe-houses for her children, as she didn't really like the Olympians around that time so she didn't tell the Gods about them. The more powerful safe-houses where in places like Beacon Hills which were literary beacons for non-immortal supernatural creatures. While the pull didn't effect immortal creatures as much as it did non-immortal creatures it did still drew them here. 

Nico Di Angelo watch as his Alpha ran out the door at max speed. Which was quite fast, being a demigod and a true Alpha Percy was a lot faster then almost any other werewolf. Immortal Werewolves, or lycanthrope as they where know as, like Lycaon where a different different story,.

Nico grabbed his bags and walked up the stairs to the second floor where the bedrooms should be. He found the master bedroom and pushed the door open. "Dibs." he called even though no one was here to hear him. Pretty much if Percy wasn't getting the master bedroom it was because he wasn't here and Nico had dibs.

Nico threw his bags on the bed. He didn't just come here because Percy asked him to. No Nico Di Angelo was in Beacon Hills as it was part of the deal with Thanatos. When he had gone to the underworld he had asked his father where to find Thanatos. Hades may rule the underworld but he didn't know that many of the souls there. Thanatos on the other hand had an iPad with a list of who was dead, who was living and whose time it was to die. 

Thanatos made a deal with the son of Hades, he would tell Nico what he wanted to know if Nico and Nico would retrieve a wondering soul that had somehow shrouded from him. Nico had agreed and found out that not only was not only was Percy's brother Derek alive, so was his sister Cora. 

Percy had asked Annabeth to try and find her. Annabeth wanting one of her best friends to be happy agreed to see if she could find her. However as they had no information on her whereabouts she wasn't very hopeful of finding her, but nevertheless she would try and Percy appreciated it. More then the young son of Poseidon could put in to words. Also since finding Cora had nothing to do with a prophecy Rachel couldn't help. Percy had also asked Lupa to keep a hear open for any rumours she might hear that could lead to Cora’s whereabouts. 

Percy Jackson open the door to his old house. He really would've preferred to be anywhere but here. He knew Derek wasn't here. The scent wasn't strong enough. Percy had walked from the safe house. 

Percy could smell death of course he expected that, but not like this. This scent was similar Nico's no where close to the strength that his cousin's aura displayed. But a similar smell. The difference was Nico smell like the dead, this scent smelled like death, yes there’s a difference. A lot people seem to forget Hades is the god of the DEAD, Thanatos is the god of Death. Hence Nico smells like the dead, not like death. 

Whoever the scent beyond to was long gone, Percy then caught more scents besides for the ones in the house, and the hunters in the woods. One was a werewolf, two where human. He had a feeling the werewolf was Scott. One of the human’s was Allison, and the other was the human that he didn’t know the name of that rocked upped in the Porsche in dream, the one who he didn’t not like. The one who threw the first explosive. (Stiles)

Percy looked out the boarded up window, and he was correct. He was very good at identifying people though scents. Percy turned his hearing towards. 

“Why would Lydia come here?” The nameless one, or the one Percy didn’t know the name of asked.   
“Maybe looking for a teacher?” Allison suggested. They stopped walking, Scott spoke up “You mean looking for an Alpha.” The wolf stated. 

Who was Lydia? Was she the one who left the scent of death behind? The nameless one appeared to be the most in a panic, he seemed to be the one who cared most for this Lydia person. “Do you smell that?” Scoot asked. “The ocean.” 

Percy cursed silently in his mind in Ancient Greek. He had forgotten to remove his scent. Percy and Nico where able to reduce they demigod scents before of they were-beast status. 

“Not all of us, have your nose Scott.” Stiles said as he bent his knees and back and looked at a tree, wait why would he be so focused on a tree? He wouldn’t be? Except if he was a Satyr, or a nature spirit or was obsessed with nature as much as they were. 

Booby trap was the thought that appeared. He was corrected again, as Nameless tripped in and Scoot got hanged up by his foot. Oh, poor Scott. “Stiles, next time you see a trip wire, don’t trip.” STILES? Percy had to literary force himself not to laugh at the name. He thought Perseus was bad, but at least Perseus was an actual name, Stiles sounded as not-a-name was possible.

Percy was so busy trying not to laugh that he couldn’t focus on Scott’s conversation with Chris Argent, he did here the threat to cut him in half. Percy had almost be sliced, diced, and cut-in-half enough times that he knew it wasn’t a fun experience. 

Nico walked out of the house and he was suddenly hit with the filing of death. Not the kind he got when someone was dying. It was more along the lines of being in the presence of Thanatos. But a lot weaker, kind how Nico would imagine a demigod child of Thanatos would feel like, except for the fact the Thanatos hadn’t had a demigod child since Ancient Greece.


	5. Death and Dead.

Chapter 3 –   
Percy waited at the top of the stairs. The Door open to reveal, Scott, Stiles and Allison. “Hi.” He spoke. Scott, Stiles and Allison looked him. Scott Narrowed his eyes, “You smell like a wolf.” He stated. “Not even 24 hours after becoming an Alpha, and Derek has already turned someone.” Stiles exclaimed.   
Percy Eyes flashed red. “Derek didn’t turn me. But mentioning Derek, you wouldn’t happen to know where Derek is, would you?”   
The teenagers eyes widen. “You’re an Alpha?” Scott asked. Percy eyes returned to sea-green. “Obviously.”  
“Why would an Alpha being looking for an Alpha?” Allison asked, Percy turned his eyes towards her. “Why would a hunter be in love with the very thing their hunt?” He asked back. “Maybe I should tell Chris about that.” He said. “Wander what he would do? But anyway my reason for wanting to find Derek is personal. Like your relationship, I won’t tell Chris about that and I want tell you why I’m looking for Derek. Since the First isn’t any of my business and the Second isn’t any of yours.” Percy stood up and walked down the stairs. He smiled as he passed Scott and the others.   
“What about Lydia?” Stiles asked. “Who’s Lydia?” Percy asked as he walked though the door. Percy felt a hand on his shoulder and it spun him around. Stand face-to-face to him was Scott. “Who are you?” he asked.   
“You can call me Percy, Scott. Why do you want to know?”   
“Because Alpha are trouble, and killers. I know your not going to tell us why you want to see Derek.” The Alpha smiled at him, “But I want let you hurt anyone.” Scott said as his eyes turned yellow. “Are you really threating me?” Percy asked. “Not threating, Promising.”   
Percy smile turned to a smirk, Percy summoned his claws, then slice the bottom of Scotts stomach, and followed up with a quick uppercut with enough force he flew to the to of the stairs. “Scott!” the Omega’s friends exclaimed and rushed to him.   
“Scott,” Percy said advancing up the stairs. “I really don’t want to hurt you. So lets stop pretending that you could stop me, I am not planning to hurt anyone. I have came for Derek. No one else. It’s werewolf law that when a Alpha enters the territory of another Alpha, that they inform that Alpha. I’m here because my cousin will be attending Beacon Hills High.”  
“It’s not healing.” Scott panicked. “It’s because wounds from a Alpha heal slower.” Percy stated, he also knew it will heal even slower because he was a demigod.’   
“My cousin is a were, I’m his Alpha. I bit him accidently. This girl your Looking for want if I help you find her, would you leave me along to my business? No one will get hurt.” Percy held out his hand and touched Scotts wound, Scoot watched in amazement as the pain disappeared and then the wound, as well. “Wow.” The three teenagers said. Scott smelled it, Blood. Percy was bleeding. Then he saw a slightly dump spot on his shirt. “You took my wound?” he asked. “I told you I didn’t come here to hurt anyone. So do we have a deal?” The wolf/god hybrid asked, the Omega. “Yeah we have a deal.”  
“Meet me out the back.” Percy said be he disappeared, in a blur of speed. So fast Scott couldn’t see it. “Wow.”

Percy was leaning against a tree. When the friends arrive. He smiled at them. “Your friends this way.” Percy spoke walking off. “How can you tell, I can’t smell a thing.” Scott stated. “One I’m a Alpha I have better senses then you. Two. I know how to use my sense to their maximum potential and three, I’m can… well I guess you can call it Aura sensing. So either you friend who smells like death, is that way. Or whoever, smells like death is.”   
“Can we really trust him?” Stiles asked Scott. “What if his leading us into a trap?, and does Lydia really smell like death.” Scott looked at Stiles. “Look I don’t see another choice, I can’t track her beyond Derek’s house, its freezing out here, and we could look all night and not find her. So I say we trust him. In addition Lydia does smell like death.”   
“Huh.” Stiles said surprise, “What do I smell like?” Scott gave him a look. “Well oil and theirs another scent that’s hard to explain…” Percy cut Scott off. “It’s sarcasm.” He shouted at them. “Sarcasm has a smell?” Stiles asked confused. “Everything has a smell.”  
Scott turned to Allison, “You want to know what you smell like?” He smiled at her. “What?” “Sunshine.” He said still smiling goofily. “Aw, that’s sweet.”   
“Hurry up!” Percy shouted. 

Nico walked though the forest he was following the feeling of death. It could’ve been the spirit Thanatos couldn’t reap, but Nico was pretty sure it wasn’t. He wasn’t sure want it was, he didn’t even have a guess. 

What creatures felt like death? Skeletons, no. He was around them enough to automatically know what their felt like. Hellhounds? No. He knew what their felt like too. The physically young son of Hades couldn’t work out what he was walking towards, he was almost there he could feel it. Just to be safe, he summoned his Stygian Iron double-edged sword, the blade was as Percy would describe it “black as a nightmare” and his claws emerge on his left hand. 

He felt the presence was around the next tree, he step around the tree his sword and claws ready to strike. It was a girl, she processed strawberry blonde, with green eyes she was rather beautiful, He was gay, not blind. She was also naked; Nico blushed and looked away in embarrassment. He retracted his claws. Anyone cloud see his claws, but only special people could see his sword. It didn’t occur to Nico, that this girl who felt like death could probably see his sword. 

“You have the decency to look away,” She spoke, “But not to lower you sword or offer me your jacket?” She asked haughty. Nico could feel his eyes flash, but he return them to normal. He hated when people acted superior. Also she could see his sword? Right she felt like death. 

The werecoyote lowered his sword; he took his jacket off and handed it to her. “Thank you.” She said, as she at the jacket with disgust. It wasn’t very stylish. “I’m Lydia.” She said. Nico looked at her, his Jacket was quite long on her. “Nico. So what are you?” he asked, his curiosity was evident in his voice. 

“Gorgeous, Sexy, stylish dresser, though not currently.” Nico frowned at that, he liked his new aviator jacket, Annabeth had brought it for his birthday. Well Hazel birthday as Nico didn’t actually know what day he was born, and Hazel being as sweet and caring as she was decided that her birthday was now his birthday as well. “Most popular girl in school.” He was getting sick of her arrogant attitude. 

“You mean. Prideful, Narcissist, egotistic and formerly naked in the woods.” He snapped. “You basically said that same thing three times. Prideful, Narcissist and Egotistic are all synonyms.” Lydia corrected snippily. Nico was about to counter when. 

“Nico.” A voice called, Nico knew who the voice beyond too, he turned towards his Alpha’s voice. Out of the trees walked Percy Jackson, behind walked three people Nico’s age. Nico knew his age, just not his birthday. Two of them where male’s that Nico found HOT, the third was female, Nico guessed she was attractive. One of the males, the werewolf’s shirt was slashed. Nico could smell that blood, he fought Percy. 

“Lydia!” the three called and ran to their friend. As Percy walked up to Nico. Lydia looked at her friends, well Allison was her friend, and she guessed Scott and Stiles could be counted. “Hey.” She spoke. She looked up and saw, well someone she would have sworn was crafted from marble by angels. He was talking softly with the Italian one, while Nico was attractive he was also gay. But the other one, his eyes were a magnificent sea-green, his lips, and face perfectly craved. 

She walked up to him. She let the jacket that was pull tightly around her slip to reveal her cleavage, Percy turned when he heard someone approach him and Nico. It was the girl who smelled like death.   
“Hi,” she said smiling seductively. “I’m Lydia.” Percy knew what she was tying to do. He looked her straight into her green eyes. “Hey, I’m Percy and Your breast are showing.” Percy said then turned back to Nico. 

Allison was watching the interaction between Percy and Lydia. Really, Lydia was half naked, and she was flirting. With someone she didn’t even know. Someone who was very dangerous, he was an Alpha, that meant he had killed an Alpha. Lydia was flirting with a killer.   
But it’s not as if Allison could come out and say that without revealing werewolves to her best friend, and she didn’t want Lydia to know about the supernatural. Then there was her wondering why Percy, an Alpha was looking for Derek, another Alpha.   
Also to say she was surprised when Percy showed no interest in Lydia was shocking, she even heard Stiles mumbling about Percy being crazy. But you could here the jealously in his voice. 

Then she looked at Percy’s friend, he had olive skin, he was taller then Scott, but not as tall as Percy. His hair was the same black and messy as Percy’s, his eyes however were also black, or they appeared to be. Then she noticed that he was holding something, a hilt? There hidden behind his leg she saw it. A sword, blacker then the night. 

“Why do you have a sword?” She asked. “I have no sword.” Percy said. “Not you your friend.” She said nodded at Nico. Nico lifted his sword. “You see a sword?” he asked. “Yes.” She answered in a tone that said ‘obviously.’   
Stiles and Scott exchanged a confused look. “Ah, Allison.” Stiles said. “That’s a baseball bat.” “No, it’s clearly a sword Stiles.” Lydia responded. “It’s a baseball bat.” Scott answered.   
“It’s a sword.” Allison said. “Where are Percy and Nico?” Lydia asked. Scott spun around and even his werewolf eyes couldn’t see the cousins, “What the?” he asked. 

Percy and Nico appeared out of the shadows in front of their house. “How many people here can see though the mist?” Nico asked, exasperated. Percy crackled lightly   
“It was one person, plus whatever death girl is.” Percy said. “And some people can just see though the mist like my mum.” Nico raised his eyebrows when Percy said, death girl.   
“Really, Death girl. You suck at nicknames.” Nico said. “Death Breath, Pinecone face, you really need to work on your nicknames.”   
The Alpha smiled at his beta, “Shut up, Death Breath.” HE said lightly punching Nico’s shoulder. “Oh, by the way.” Percy spoke smiling. Nico narrowed his eyes, “I don’t like that tone.”   
“You’re going to school.” Percy open the door and walked inside.   
“WHAT?” Nico shouted, “No I’m not.” He spoke vehemently, as he walked after his Alpha.   
“Actually you are Chiron’s and your father’s orders.” Percy said as he reached in to his bag and pulled out a folder and turned to face Nico. He held out the folder to Nico. “These are your transcripts.”   
Nico narrowed his eyes, and they turned Ice Blue. He stanched the folder out of Percy hand and Shadow travelled away.   
Percy chuckled as he grab his bag and walked upstairs to bed.


End file.
